Love and Hate
by starmoonbear
Summary: It was always a good time battling others and making friends with other people. But we all know that there is always a bad guy in every game. Link and Zelda are together so is Marth and Lucina. But one bad character really changes the game. If you like Peach don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Starmoonbear: Hey everyone! This is another fanfic I wrote I hope you like it! Oh! and **if you like peach from mario please do not read!** Also if I make mistakes I am very sorry! Couples - Link and Zelda, Marth and Lucina)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or smash bros!**

Zelda woke up and did her normal routine wake up, comb hair, brush teeth and sign in. It has been a week since she has been chosen to battle in Smash bros. Her bestfriends she met we're Palutena, Lucina, Zero suit samus, Rosalina and Luma, And Wii fit trainer (GIrl form). As they all sat down to eat a blond yanked zelda's hair and pulled her off the table. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Lucina asked as Peach sat down "This is my spot and I wanted it back" Peach said as Palutena helped Zelda up "If you want a fight then wait until after breakfest, We can fight all we want then" Samus said. "I wouldn't want to waste my time and weak fighter like you" Peach said as she ate her waffle "Why you little!" Lucina was about to draw her sword until Zelda stopped her "Then I challenge you" Zelda said "Pick your teammates" Peach walked around and noticed someone at the door "I pick you and you and you" Peach said as she pointed to Marth, Link and Pit "Using my boyfriends against me huh?" Lucina said as she looked at Marth "The Hero king? You're boyfriend? Don't make me laugh" Peach said "He really is" Lucina said as she waved to Marth who waved back "Oh what do you know? He is" Peach said as she walked over to him and sang "Lalalalalala" Which made him fall asleep. Peach slowly went down and...Before Lucina could see what was going on Robin quickly covered her eyes on time "Robin!" Zelda said as he smiled at her. "Hey! Robin what are you doing?" Lucina asked "He's protecting your eyes" Roy said as Lucina finally broke free from his grip "Protecting my eyes from what?" Lucina asked "Well let's just say that Peach kissed your boyfriend" Roy said as Lucina looked at him shocked "Don't worry it wasn't his fault, Peach put him to sleep" Zelda said Lucina looked at her and smiled weakly "I guess, She is going down" Lucina said as they all backed away from her for safety.

After they all finished eating breakfest they went down to the battle field. Zelda asked the announcer that they would like to challage Peach to a duel. Both platforms has all the players, he said to pick 5 team mates, Of course Zelda picked herself, Lucina, Zero suit samus, Rosalina and luma and Plautena. She couldn't pick Wii fit trainer because during Smash run she hit her head on the wall and she said she would pass thanks to her dizzyness. The place they would fight would be the Arena ferox. Everyone sat down to watch the game. On peaches team there was Marth, Link, Pit, and Mario. When they fought Link couldn't help but notice Zelda was fighting quite roughly the same goes for Lucina. At the door step Lucina's father Chrom was watching they're every mode "Zelda, How much time do we have left?" Lucina asked as she slashed Pit with her sword causing him to fly off "Um we still have 15 seconds left" Zelda said and Lucina thanked her then chased after the smash ball. Zelda looked over to Link and saw Peach flirting with him. Zelda felt this big rage coming on, the smash ball foated by her and she smashed it. In her hand was a big arrow, She aimed and shot Peach and Link flying. 5...4...3...2...1 TIME! The announcer called The winner is Zelda's team!" The girls all cheered but dropped down to the ground sweaty and tired. Chrom smiled at his daughter and left knowing that he can't stay. "Hey Zelda, I need to talk to you" Link said as Zelda turned around "Okay" They walked out without anyone following them. Zelda knew what he was going to ask her so she silently started swearing to herself.

 **Starmoonbear: Hey guys! Did you like it? If you did please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Starmoonbear: Hey guys! I notice that the first chapter was really short so I decided to write the 2nd Chapter and again sorry for the mistakes I made in the last chapter!**

Link took her to the main hall "Why are you being so I don't know aggressive?" Link asked as Zelda looked at him "Aggressive? I don't know what your talking about?" Zelda asked as Link sighed "Alright then explain why everytime when I talk to Peach you always smack her out of the ring" Link said his voice slightly raising "So what your saying is you are letting her flirt with you even though you already have a girl friend? Have you ever thought how I feel?" Zelda asked her voice also raising "I have but what about you? I always see you hanging out with other guys too" Link said shouting at her "What! I never thought of them like that, They're just my friends" Zelda said also yelling "You know what? I done with this, with you..." Link said as he walked off leaving Zelda behind "Zelda! I heard shouting, what's going on?" Rosalina asked "Oh it's nothing" Zelda also walked away leaving a confused Zelda behind. In some other part in the building Marth and Lucina were talking "How long is this acting going to end?" Lucina asked as Marth sighed "Just a few more days, I just don't want her following me for 24 hours a day" Marth said worriedly "Arg! Just for a few more days" Lucina said giving in "Thanks Lucina" Marth thanked her "We really did fool them though" Lucina chuckled as they both laughed "We almost got caught once but thanks to me we're safe" Lucina said. Thanks to Lucina's sharp hearing she heard footsteps running away "Villager, stop where you are" Lucina called as the "Thing" stopped. Lucina quickly went over to the Villager "Don't tell anyone about this, alright?" The villager noddded and quickly ran off. "You have pretty good listening skills and acting skills" Marth said as he smirked "Of course" Lucina walked away proudly.

Zelda was in here room searching for some stuff. Zero suit samus, her dorm partner looked at her concered "Zelda are you sure you want to be Sheik?" Samus asked as Zelda nodded "Found it!" She opened up a small red box filled with clothes and a hat "I'll be Sheik, I done it before I can do it now" Zelda said "Now I need to change so I'll be in the washroom, stay here" Zelda said as she entered the washroom. A few minutes later she came out looking exactly like a blond boy, it seems like the magic spell Zelda put on it has taken affect on her voice making her sound like a boy "So how do I look?" Zelda asked as she turned around to face a mirror "Like a boy" Samus said "Do the other girls know about this?" Zelda nodded "Of course they do, I just hope that they remember that Sheik is me" Zelda said. "Um Zelda you have a bit of a problem" Samus said as Zelda looked at her "Oh no... what is it?" "You're hair kind of shows at the bottom" Samus said "Oh dear...Um.." Zelda looked around and found scissors on the table "Zelda I hope your not going to cut your hair" Samus said as Zelda looked at her calm "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Zelda said as she snipped a bit of her hair as it fell on to the ground.

The next day Zelda came down dressed as Sheik. The other girls we're already at the table, When they looked at Zelda as Sheik all their jaws but Samus's dropped "Zel...I mean Sheik, What are you doing?" Palutena asked as Sheik smiled at hair "I just feel like having a battle differently" Sheik said as they all looked at each other confused "make sure you doing sprain anything, It will be bad for our work out" Wii fit trainer said as Sheik smiled..at least they think he smiled "Anyways let's have a battle" Rosalina said as she cleaned up "Sure thing" Sheik said as he/she clean up as they went to the main hall where the battle would start.

At the main hall they all we're battling but it seems like Zelda's icon was dimmed and couldn't be chosen but Sheik's icon that was once dimmed was now lit up and can be chosen as a opponent. Link was curious so he chosen him to battle. During the battle Link was sweating while Shiek didn't even sweat, Sheik was not only fast but he was also smart and strong. Soon the game ended and Sheik won. Link couldn't help but think that Sheik looks a lot like Zelda but different some how. Sheik turned to walk away but Link stopped him "Wait!" Sheik quickly continued walked leaving behind a confused Link behind.

 **Starmoonbear: Hey everyone! I wrote another chapter for you! A big thank you to Supersonicfan7 for telling me that Marth and Lucina was related so thank you!**


End file.
